


The Price You Have To Pay

by OxbowElk



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxbowElk/pseuds/OxbowElk





	The Price You Have To Pay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimpleZebras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleZebras/gifts).



“But surely for everything you have to love you have to pay a price.” ~Agatha Christie

 

 “Sherlock you can’t be serious! You actually want to stay on that ‘starship’??” John was absolutely befuddled by what he was hearing; Sherlock Holmes was actually leaving Baker Street.

“Science, John.” This was the last John Watson would hear from his beloved consulting detective, though not the last he would see.

 

After Sherlock hung up the phone he turned to the men standing in front of him, “Captain, Commander.”

“Welcome to the Enterprise Mr. Holmes!” The Captain seemed overly excited but the Vulcan standing next to him just nodded, his hands, like Sherlock’s were clasped behind his back, there was an intense look in their eyes, almost as though they were studying each other, for some reason this upset Kirk, “Come on then, I’ll show you to your quarters,” he grumbled and turned around abruptly.

“Is there something wrong James?” Spock raised an eyebrow, his expression one of stoic confusion.

“Your captain is in love, Commander,” with a slight smirk he followed Kirk out of the transporter room, leaving the utterly confused Spock to stare after their retreating forms.

 

Kirk turned his chair to fake interest in what Sulu was doing; this was the third time today alone that Spock and Holmes looked as though they were having a conversation just with their eyes. Uhura thought they were absolutely adorable, it just made Kirk feel almost jealous. His head perked slightly when he heard the familiar even voice of the first officer, “To the holodeck then?”

“Obviously,” James grumbled at the detective’s response and got up to talk to Chekov, watching Spock leave the bridge with Sherlock sadly.

 

“It would seem that Vulcans and humans have very different traditions.” Spock nodded as if to assure Sherlock his words were correct. “Teach me some of them.”  
“What would you like to know?” The Vulcan stopped walking and turned to face the other man.

“How do Vulcans kiss… and do not just tell me,” not entirely sure what he was doing Sherlock met Spock’s eyes, “show me.”

With a nod Spock extended two fingers, when Sherlock did the same he touched them together. The world’s only consulting detective leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Spock’s, never moving his fingers.

Two weeks after their moment in the holodeck Spock and Sherlock were on a desert planet with Kirk and a couple of red shirts. Everyone turned to look when Spock suddenly dropped to ground level, pulling Sherlock with him and gesturing for the others to do the same. They, of course, listened, and were glad they did once they saw what Spock had heard, but Sherlock would make the single worst mistake of his life, he stood up to examine the creature. “Sherlock no,” Kirk frowned as he heard the concern in Spock’s voice when he said the last words he ever would to the one he considered t’hy’la.

 

Back on Earth the funeral was small, his closest colleagues and Mycroft. Kirk couldn’t even meet Spock’s eye, he had spent the whole time they had been together being childishly jealous, but now he saw how perfect they were, how much Spock had truly cared, but now he was gone, and Spock was broken. He looked to the little blonde man crying at the sight of Sherlock’s body; it must be the John Sherlock was always talking about.  It looked so painful for him, suddenly he met Kirk’s eye. “You must be James,” he extended his hand, “John Watson.” Kirk nodded and shook the man’s hand before he said, “I never even got to tell him I loved him.” With those words Spock had to excuse himself, he could no longer handle the pain of losing his t’hy’la, he had to cry.  It was the price he had to pay; everything he had to love was gone, now there were only tears, he had lost sight of the Vulcan way in that moment.

 


End file.
